The return to save a lost love
by DauntlessCake90210
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, She moved on...To Garret! When Garrett gets a call from the Cullen's asking for his help and any he can bring he brings Bella with him. This is a story where Edward moves on and gets a different human pregnant and they all ask for help just like in Breaking dawn but not with Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV**

I am sitting on the couch waiting for my husband Garrett to get home from his hunt. I know what you are thinking "Didn't you marry Edward?" But the thing is I didn't When he left me in the forest I moved to New York about 2 months later and then I met Garrett where we started dating and two years later he proposed. A year after that We were married and a year later he changed me. I have been a vampire for 69 Years now.

A few years back maybe 20 years ago we found out what my gift was. I can make vampires conceive children and I am also a shield.

I have a deal with the Volturi that when I grant someone pregnant I send their names to them so they know it is not an immortal child. It is very rare that people hear of me I tend not to give my gift out randomly.

At quarter to six Garrett comes in through the door.

"Hi" I say kissing him deeply

"Hello" He says once we pull away

"I have some news" We say at the same time

"You go first" I say

"Okay well I know you don't like them anymore but I got a visit while I was hunting by Rosalie and Emmett Cullen and they asked for my help hand anyone I think they can trust"

"Okay for what?" I ask

"I don't know but it sounded urgent and I was going to bring you with me If you want to go?" He asks

"Yeah I would getting away for a while will be nice" I say as he kisses me

"Okay so what was your news?" He asks me

"Am well I'm pregnant" I say smiling like a mad man

"Really? Oh my god I can't believe it" He says while picking me up and twirling me around.

"I know it's all so surreal." I say back

"Okay we have to go pack and run to the airport to get a plane to Alaska for the tomorrow" He tells me

"Okay lets go" I say and we run up to our room to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella POV**

After we packed our bags we started driving to the Airport because Garrett refuses to let me run too far. When we get there we park the car and head for our flight we check out our bags and board the plane.

 _ ***A few hours later***_

Once we arrive in Alaska we get the car we hired and Garrett drives us to the Cullen's house where we will be staying for the next few weeks or so.

"How you feeling?" Garrett asks me

"Good I mean I only have nine months of pregnancy I should be fine" I say

"Good I don't want you stressing"

"I won't I promise" I say and kiss his cheek.

"Here we are" Garrett says pulling up to a gorgeous mansion like house pretty similar to the house they had in Forks.

We get out of the car and gather our bags. We are about to walk to the door when I stop Garrett

"Baby I'm slightly scared I haven't seen them in over seventy years" I tell him

"I know baby but you will be fine" He tells me

I nod and we walk up to the front door where a girl with dark brown hair that looks almost black, the same golden eyes as we have and is about 5'6 in height.

"Hi you must be Garrett and help" She says shaking our hands

"Yeah this is my wife Bella" Garrett says

"I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you" She says

"You too" I say

"Oh where are my manners come in there are others inside" She says

We walk in and walk up a few flights of stairs me holding onto Garrett's hand tightly while he rubs my hand encouragingly.

Once we walk into the living room we see at least three to four covens with the most in each being the Cullen's. I look around and see the Denali's in the corner talking among them selves. I am fairly close to them I was doing a favor for Carmen and Eleazar by getting them pregnant but two months in they had a miscarriage Pretty tough time I offered to try again for them but they didn't want to risk it.

I nudge Garrett and point to the Denali's He smiles at me and winks. I giggle but not loud enough for every one else to notice.

I keep looking and notice Edward with a little girl on his hips she looks to be maybe six years old. Why on earth do they have a bloody child.

"Guys this is My Husband Edward and our Daughter Renesmee" Amy says

I look at Garrett "You never said that you"

I cut him off "I didn't" I say

I never helped any of the Cullen's get pregnant.

When I say that all heads whip to us. The Cullen's all stand there frozen while I stared at the child with a hard gaze.

"Bella?" nearly all the Cullen's say

"What the fuck!" I yell

"Bella young ears" Esme says being so sensible

"Fine What the Fudge are you thinking are you trying to get everyone killed creating an immortal child." I may be overreacting but this is a huge insult to my power

"What's going on with her?" Kate asks "This isn't like her"

"This is an insult to her power Immortal children I mean" Eleazar says to her

"Bella It's not immortal child She was born while Amy was still human." Carmen says

"She can show ye if you let her" Carlisle says while Edward is still standing frozen.

"Fine" Garrett says

Rosalie grabs Renesmee and brings her over. She reaches out and touches my cheek I see images of her in A womb and being born in one photo collage. After she is done she shows Garrett.

"She's not immortal?" I ask

"No" says Edward finally breaking his trance and walking over to Amy "She's not"

"Babe you will want to contact the volturi" Garrett says to me

"Why so she can get her revenge and rat us out just like Irina did?"Ask Rosalie.

"Irina went to the Volturi?" I ask Kate

"Yeah she had the list and was checking all the covens and Edward wasn't on the list." She replies to me

"Babe ring Aro and tell him" Garrett says to me

"I can't he won't listen to me" I say

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Alice asks

"My power I can make Vampires get pregnant." I say "I have to send the names of the couples I help to Aro so He can make sure they are not Immortal but your name wasn't on the list." I explain to them

"Wow okay sorry we are all a little stressed" Emmett says to me

"It's Okay I understand" I say

"So tell us why are we here exactly?" Asks Garrett

So then the Cullen's go explaining their problem.


End file.
